Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-3}{9y} + \dfrac{-1}{9y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-3 - 1}{9y}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-4}{9y}$